AliceGame
by Rizumu Hikari
Summary: Alice Game kembali dimulai. Namun kali ini, kandidat yang akan mengikutinya bukan hanya dari para Rozen Maiden. DIkabarkan kalau akan ada 7 boneka yang ikut berpartisipasi. Siapa saja mereka?


"Shinku.."

"Uhm?"

"Kau tidak mau tidur?"

Shinku memutar bola mata biru esnya secara imajinatif untuk melihat sebuah jam kecil yang terdapat di genggaman tangannya. Pukul 22.46. Ini sudah terlampau jauh dari jam tidurnya.

"_Hai_"

PUK! Shinku menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia baca. Ia mulai berjalan mendekati kopernya.

"Jun" Shinku memanggil nama mediumnya yang masih sibuk belajar.

"_Nani_?" balas Jun tanpa menoleh ke arah Shinku.

"Kau juga harus segera istirahat. _Oyasuminasai_"

"_Hai_. _Oyasumi_"

Setelah mendengar suara balasan dari sang medium, Shinku menutup kopernya. Ia mulai memasuki dunia mimpi yang sudah menunggunya.

Didalam dunia mimpi, seperti biasanya, Shinku duduk di sofa yang ada didalam sebuah mansion bergaya klasik. Ia menyesap teh dari cangkir favoritnya secara perlahan.

"_Akaibara-oneechan.._"

Shinku menaruh cangkirnya di atas meja.

'_Suara itu.. jangan-jangan..._' batin Shinku. Ia mulai melirik ke setiap sudut ruangan tempat ia berada. Dan benar saja, sesuai dugaannya. Mulai terlihat figur boneka berambut putih dengan bunga mawar putih yang terdapat di mata kanannya.

"Kirakishou, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Shinku yang langsung mengarahkan tongkatnya ke Kirakishou.

"Hm? Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, _oneechan_" jawab boneka ketujuh Rozen Maiden itu dengan santai.

"_Uso_" kata Shinku. Tatapan matanya menajam dari sebelumnya.

"_Ara_.. Betapa menyedihkannya kau, _oneechan_. Kalau kau seperti itu, tidak mungkin kau akan memenangkan Alice Game. Terlebih, untuk sekarang ini Alice Game bukan ditujukan hanya untuk kita para Rozen Maiden"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Akan ada tujuh boneka lain yang akan datang berpartisipasi, _oneechan.._"

'_Tujuh boneka lain..?'_ batin Shinku tak percaya. Apa maksudnya ini? Ada boneka lain selain ketujuh boneka Rozen Maiden? Tidak mungkin!

"Siapa mereka, Kirakishou? Apa kau sedang bercanda?" tanya Shinku.

"_Jaa nee, oneechan_" Bukannya menjawab, Kirakishou malah melangkah mundur dan seketika menghilang.

"Tunggu, Kirakishou! Kirakishou!"

.

.

"KIRAKISHOU!" teriak Shinku. Tanpa sadar, ia telah kembali ke dunia nyata. Sekarang, ia berada di dalam posisi tengah membuka kopernya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Shinku? Ada apa?" tanya Jun terkejut. Wajar saja, baru 15 menit yang lalu boneka kelima itu memutuskan untuk tidur, sekarang ia justru terbangun dengan deru nafas yang terengah-engah sambil meneriakkan nama saudari terakhirnya.

"Jun..?" Shinku menatap Jun yang juga sedang menatapnya khawatir. Ya, Jun sangat khawatir karena belakangan ini Shinku selalu terlambat berisitrahat. "_Zen zen,_ Jun. _Oyasuminasai_"

CKLEK! Shinku menutup kopernya. Jun masih terdiam tak bergeming melihat satu lagi kelakuan aneh boneka'nya' kali ini.

"_Doushite, Shinku_?"

* * *

"_Ohayou_" Jun membuka pintu menuju ruang tamu.

"Kyahahaha! Tangkap aku _chibi_-Ichigo!"

"Suiseiseki! Kembalikan boneka Kun Kun milik Hina _nano_!"

"Terus berlari, _kashira_! Jangan pedulikan si _chibi_-Ichigo itu, _kashira_!"

"Hina-Ichigo! Suiseiseki! Berhentilah membuat keributan di pagi hari!"

Jun menghela nafasnya panjang. Yap, pagi yang wajar baginya setelah sekian lama ia mengenal para Rozen Maiden. Mulai dari Hina-Ichigo yang kekanakan, Kanaria yang sedikit menyebalkan, Suiseiseki si boneka iblis, dan Souseiseki yang mungkin masih bisa dibilang boneka paling waras dibandingkan ketiga boneka tadi.

"Aaa _ohayou_, Jun-_kun_" balas Nori. Ia meletakkan piring makanan di atas meja makan. "_Minna_, waktunya sarapan" lanjutnya.

"Yeaaaaayyyyyy!"

Seketika, semua keributan tadi lenyap. Keempat boneka yang ribut tadi langsung berlomba berlari menuju meja makan.

"_Are_? Dimana Shinku-_chan , Jun-kun_?" tanya Nori ketika ia mendapati ada satu boneka yang belum hadir.

"Um, tadi aku sudah mencoba untuk membangunkannya. Tapi, ia tidak kunjung keluar dari dalam kopernya" jawab Jun yang mengambil posisi duduk untuk sarapan.

"Belakangan ini Shinku-_chan_ selalu tidur malam" gumam Nori khawatir.

"Biarkan saja _desu_, itu sudah menjadi keinginannya _desu_. Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa _desu_" timpal Suiseiseki.

"Suiseiseki jahat _nano_!" respon Hina-Ichigo.

"Sudah hentikan. Kalian semua lanjutkan sarapannya. Jun-_kun_, aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untuk Shinku-_chan_. Beritahukan padanya ketika ia sudah bangun. Kalau begitu aku berangkat sekarang. _Jaa minna_" Nori melambaikan tangannya.

"_Jaa_, Nori"

Para boneka _plus_ Jun kembali menikmati sarapan mereka.

"_Nee_, bukannya hari ini Jun mau ke perpustakaan _nano_?" tanya Hina-Ichigo.

"Ah, benar. Tapi sepertinya akan aku batalkan. Tadi aku mendapatkan kabar dari Kashiwaba kalau ia mau berkunjung kesini"

"Benarkah? _Yatta_! Hina mau bermain bersama Tomoe _nano_!" teriak Hina-Ichigo kesenangan. Suasana kembali hening. Mereka semua melanjutkan acara sarapan mereka.

* * *

Sesuai yang Jun katakan, Tomoe datang berkunjung ke kediaman Sakurada. Hina-Ichigo menyambut kedatangan Tomoe dengan sangat gembira. Begitu juga dengan boneka yang lain. Mereka semua bermain di ruang tamu. Jun pun menemani Tomoe bermain dengan keempat boneka itu.

KLEK..

"_Ohayou_" Dari balik pintu, muncul figur Shinku yang rupanya baru bangun.

"Shinku, kau baru bangun?" tanya Souseiseki.

"Hm?" Shinku menatap Souseiseki. Ia tahu kalau Souseiseki mencurigai sikapnya belakangan ini. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau bertingkah aneh belakangan ini. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" selidik Souseiseki. Yang lainnya hanya menyimak percakapan diantara kedua boneka merah dan biru itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" Shinku memutar pandangannya ke arah Jun. "Jun! Cepat buatkan aku teh!"

"Kau tidak mau sarapan dulu?" kata Jun.

"Tidak. Aku sedang tidak minat. Cepat buatkan!" Setelah berkata seperti itu Shinku duduk di sofa.

"Shinku hari ini aneh, _kashira_!" ungkap Kanaria.

"Hm.. benar _desu_. Memang dia boneka paling aneh diantara kita semua, tapi kelakuannya kali ini benar-benar aneh _desu_" sambung Suiseiseki.

"Hina setuju _nano_!"

Shinku tidak memperdulikan perbincangan dari saudari-saudarinya yang sangat terdengar jelas olehnya. Ia membuka buku yang sebelumnya ia bawa dan membacanya.

"Ini tehmu, Shinku"

Jun meletakkan teh pesanan Shinku dihadapan boneka cantik itu.

"Hm"

Jun kembali menatap Shinku. Boneka kesayangannya diantara ketujuh boneka Rozen Maiden yang ia kenal kini bertingkah sangat aneh.

PRANGGG..

Suara pecahan kaca langsung mengalihkan perhatian para boneka maupun Jun dan Tomoe.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Jun.

Samar-samar, mulai terlihat sosok gadis kecil yang mirip seperti boneka Rozen Maiden. Gadis itu memiliki rambut _blonde_ yang sedikit melewati batas bahu. Bola matanya berwarna biru cerah. Bajunya berwarna putih dengan _cape_ berwarna coklat gelap dan celana berwarna hitam. Ditangan gadis itu terdapat sebuah pedang.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Souseiseki.

"Aku.. namaku Keikoutou. Boneka pertama Enju Maiden" jawab gadis atau sekarang bisa dibilang boneka itu.

"Enju.. Maiden...?" gumam Shinku pelan tak percaya.

* * *

_-tsudzuku-_

* * *

**Konnichiwa minna-sama! Hajimemashite!**

**Saya author baru di fandom Rozen Maiden ini. kalian bisa memanggil saya dengan 'rii'  
Yap, ini ff Rozen Maiden pertama saya. Walau sebelumnya saya pernah sekali membuat ff crossover antara Rozen Maiden dan Gosick**

**Semoga kalian semua menyukai fic saya kali ini.**

**Ah iya, disini saya akan menggunakan seluruh boneka Enju Maiden. Jadi disini terjadi Alice Game untuk para Rozen Maiden dan Enju Maiden. bagi yang tidak tau atau kurang mengetahui tentang Enju Maiden bisa dicari infonya lewat google..**

**Sekian dari saya. Kritik dan saran diterima. Tapi kalau flame saya belum siap untuk menerimanya. Jadi bisa kalian tuliskan masukan dan pendapat kalian tentang ff ini pada kotak review dibawah ini? ^^  
Arigatou, dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya..**


End file.
